una flor por un silencio
by rangel01
Summary: Es una historia sobre la vida una ventura cuyos personajhes son naruto hinata sakura y sasuke Aviso Lemon en capitulo 2 NAruXHina NaruXSaku y SasuXSaku pesimo sumari derjen comets pliss mi primer fic


Una flor por un silencio.

La tragedia de Naruto continúa

Capitulo 1

Nos encontramos en Konoha, dos años después de la caída de Itachi a manos de su hermano sasuke.

EL sol brillaba en el horizonte y un chico de pelo rubio iba caminando por la aldea, en dirección a la casa de los hyuga, ya que iba con la intención de recoger a su amada Hinata, con la cual había comenzado una relación hace pocos meses, ella se encontraba esperándolo en la puerta, ya que como siempre el llegaba tarde.

Ola mi niña gritaba el rubio mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su amada, ola Naruto-kun susurraba sonrojada la hyuga mientras el otro seguia corriendo hacia ella.

El encuentro no podio ser mejor, al situarse en frente de ella, naruto se abalanzo sobre su cara para besarla de una forma que hizo retumbar el mismo suelo, el beso estaba lleno de pasión y de amor, hacia la persona que había conseguido que el NAruto que estaba siempre deprimido por los continuos rechazos de Sakura se convirtiera en el chico alegre y sonriente de ahora.

La pareja había quedado en dirigirse a el departamento de la hokage (líder de la aldea) ya que esta los tenia una misión preparada especialmente para ellos dos.

La misión consistía en el rescate de una burguesa la cual había sido raptada por la organización de los akatsuki los cuales pretendían conseguir una recompensa por su rescate.

Después de el encuentro con la hokage la pareja se dirigió a la casa del rubio ya que, para hablar "sobre los preparativos de la misión" y así estar mas preparados al día siguiente. Aunque lo real fue que hablar, hablaron poco, nada mas entrar por la puerta Naruto ya sostenía a Hinata entre sus brazos, dispuesto a llevarla a su cuarto en dirección la cama.

Bueno el resto de las acciones de ese día os dejo a vuestro elección si queréis que las ponga o no, espero vuestros comentarios, bueno continuando con la historia.

Al día siguiente, la pareja emprendió el viaje a las 6 de la madrugada, se dirigían hacia el pais del arroz, en busca de la guarida de los akatsuki, pero lo que no sabían seque en medio de el recorrido sufrirían el ataque sorpresa del enemigo.

Hinata fue la primera en darse cuenta a la cercanía del enemigo gracias a su byakugan, y naruto empezó el contraataque usando su tan preciado kage bushin, el ataque precedía de dos miembros de los propios akatsuki. El ataque fue un un éxito por parte del enemigo ya que consiguieron su objetivo, Naruto tuvo que utilizar la cuarta cola del kyubi pero no fue solución ya que le golpearon un gran golpe en la espalda lo que provoco el desmayo de nuestro héroe, a continuación el cuerpo del rubio fue recogido y transportaba, mientras la hinata no podía hacer nada sino mirar atónita el secuestro de su amado

EL viaje de los akatsuki termino en la base de estos en la cual ya estaba preparados para la extracción del kyubi de Naruto lo que como sabréis provocaría la muerte de este, mientras tanto Hinata habiendo recuperado las fuerzas se enfrenta al segundo akatsuki en un intento de salvar a naruto pero un gran golpe del rival en el pecho provoca la muerte instantánea de la joven hyuga, y por tanto la única esperanza para nuestro héroe.

Mientras tanto, un joven moreno de ojos negros, se dirigía a su aldea natal con la intención de revivir su clan co la ayuda de cierta pelirrosa, la cual se encuentra en este momento trabajando en el hospital de konoha

Capitulo 2

¿Cuánto tiempo llevare fuera de la aldea se pregunta un joven mientras visualiza la entrada de su aldea natal, ya hace dos años que derrote mi hermano piensa el joven, quizá hubiera debido regresa r antes a la aldea, mientras esto ocurría la joven pelirrosa se encontraba haciendo unos recados por el mercado de la villa sin ni siquiera imaginarse

lo que pronto la iba a ocurrir.

Regresando a la situación del combate, Naruto seguía inconsciente en la guarida de los akatsuki, mientras estos le extraían cada vez mas la energía del kyubi y por tanto sus propias fuerzas vitales, mientras esto ocurría Naruto soñaba mas bien recordaba durmiendo el placido momento con su querida Hinata el día antes de la misión

Flash back

Tan pronto a la cama, Preguntaba la joven hyuga con voz picarona mientras nuestro rubio la llevaba en brazos hacia el dormitorio, si mi vida hay algo que quiero mostrarte respondió el rubio con voz aún mas sensual, al escucha esto, a Hinata se le dibujo una sonrisa picarona en la cara, al ver esto naruto termino tirando a la joven hyuga ala cama pero antes de situarse encima de ella, esperó unos segundos a que ella llenase sus partes mas nobles con chakra, para evitar así el embarazo ya que los espermatozoides morirían al contacto con el chakra colocado, acto seguido naruto se situ encima de su amada, y empezó a besarlo empezando por la boca y siguiendo por el cuello, en e cual se detuvo unos segundos, tras escuchar los primeros signos de que la joven ya estaba empezando a ponerse a tono, siguió bajando hasta encontrarse con sus dos mejores amigas como el mismo decía, y se detuvo a saludarlas primero la izquierda, y posteriormente la derecha, fue un saludo raro ya que lo hizo con la propia boca lamiendo el centro, mientras la mano preparaba el otro con dulzura, el joven quería asegurarse de que ella disfrutaba de esto tanto con el, por lo que no reparo en pasarse su tiempo con sus "amigas" xd. Bueno acabado esto, siguió descendiendo mientras su lengua recorría cada centímetro de la joven, cada parte de su cuerpo, el joven quería asegurarse de que visitaba todas y cada una de las habitaciones que en ese palacio se encontraban, hasta llegar a la sala del trono, en la cual, ya situado delante de ella, pido paso ala joven antes de entrar la cual accedió encantada a la lengua del chico, la introdujo despacio, y empezó a moverse por el cuarto, buscando sobre todo el trono real, y parte principal del encuentro, cada vez que se movía mas deprisa, Naruto escuchaba las suplicas de Hinata para que siguiera y que de ninguna forma se detuviese, hasta que llegado el momento ella misma decidió dejar de disfrutar ella sola, y con un suave movimiento hizo ver al joven que estaba preparada para la entrada,, para ello el rubio se levanto y poco a poco empezó a introducirse en ella, al principio iba despacio, pero en cuanto que ella tomo el control, la situación cambió y los movimientos se hicieron mas rápidos y frecuentes, pasados unos minutos termino en ella y los dos acabaron tumbados uno encima del otro exhaustos por lo que acaban de hacer, y se durmieron asi no sin antes compartir dos palabras las cuales dijeron los dos a la vez "TE QUIERO"

Fin del Flash back

Este ultimo recuerdo provoco el despertar de nuestro rubio, el cual se dio cuenta de su situación y en lo cercana que estaba su muerte, y efectivamente pasados dos minutos la ultima gota del chaka del kyubi salió de el y su vida con ella, el ultimo pensamiento que tuvo, no fue hacia Hinata fue( perdóname amor lo que nunca pude decirte esque cada beso que te daba cada palabra que te decía cada una de mis caricias, siempre en mi corazón sentía que no eran para ti sino para Sakura, perdóname por ello, Hinata adiós) tras eso la muerte de naruto fue instantánea, ya que e kyubi estaba extraído completamente

Durante el transcurso de este acontecimiento Sasuke se dirigía la mansión Uchiha, para cambiarse e ir en busca de Sakura, lo que no sabia es que en ese momento la Haruno se encontraba delante de la puerta de dicha mansión ya que en ese momento se estaba acordando de él,

Capitulo 3

Cuando Sakura vio a Sasuke pensó que se había vuelto loca y veía visiones. No se convenció de lo contrario hasta que no se aproximó, corriendo y gritando, para abalanzarse sobre ella y abrazarla. La chica se quedó sin respiración: Sasuke nunca la había abrazado de ese modo. Lo que ella no sabía es que él era consciente desde hacía años del amor que ella sentía y que volvía decidido a convertirla en su compañera y a fundar una familia junto a ella para preservar así su linaje.

-Sasuke…has vuelto-es todo lo que ella pudo decir.

-Sí, he vuelto…y ya no me volveré a marchar. Me quedaré aquí, contigo.-La significativa mirada que le lanzó al tiempo que decía esto hizo enrojecer a la muchacha.

-Pero, antes que nada…debo darte una mala noticia. Me he enterado por el camino. Naruto ha muerto, Sakura. Hinata y él fueron raptados durante una misión y ahora los dos están muertos.

Al oír la noticia, Sakura se llevó las manos a la boca, horrorizada, y de la impresión tuvo que sentarse. Naruto e Hinata…muertos.

Sasuke le acarició la mano con suavidad. La muerte de los dos ninjas le había sorprendido, ya que su negro corazón era incapaz de sentir dolor o tristeza, pero en ese momento era otra cosa lo que le rondaba la cabeza. Lo primero era quedar con Sakura, seducirla…luego todo sería sencillo.

No era chico de perder el tiempo, ni de poemas y flores. Aquella misma noche invitó a Sakura a cenar a su casa. La pelirrosa no podía creérselo, su pecho era un conjunto de sentimientos antagónicos: por un lado, le dolía mucho la muerte de Naruto; por otro lado, lo que tantas veces soñó con Sasuke estaba sucediendo.

Sasuke la recibió con una sonrisa incierta. La muchacha apenas probó bocado, la intensidad de la mirada de su amado bastaba para impedirle tragar nada. Apenas acabaron con el postre, cuando los silencios comenzaban a hacerse más y más espesos, Sasuke se levantó y la tomó de la mano. Sakura no podía apartar su mirada de la de él. Se levantó y se quedó frente a él, parada, temblando. Finalmente Sasuke se inclinó y la besó. El tiempo se paró por un instante. La dulce pelirrosa no pensaba, no se movía, sólo sentía el roce de los labios del muchacho, el calor de su cuerpo, la fuerza de su abrazo. Cerró los ojos y no los abrió hasta que notó cómo Sasuke la levantaba y la llevaba hasta la cama. Era lo que siempre había deseando, lo que tantas veces había suplicado, y, sin embargo…algo iba mal. Lo sintió crecer en ella mientras Sasuke la besaba y la acariciaba. Pero, ¿qué demonios le ocurría? ¡Lo que tanto deseó al fin estaba sucediendo! Se obligó a sí misma a responder al ardor del muchacho, pero no sentía nada mientras su amante la desnudaba, mientras le hacía el amor. No notaba el sudor de sus cuerpos, ni la respiración agitada del muchacho, ni sus suspiros; sólo aquel frío que la invadía. Quieta, con la vista clavada en un punto indefinido del techo, pensaba…pensaba en Naruto.

Horas después, cuando Sasuke ya dormía a su lado desde hacía rato, Sakura continuaba dándole vueltas a la imagen de su amigo muerto. Pensaba en su pelo rubio y en sus ojos azules y chispeantes, que parecían seguirla siempre, dondequiera que ella fuese. Pensaba en su sonrisa, en sus manos, en su voz. Aún podía oír su voz llamándola…

-Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan…

La muchacha sonrió en la oscuridad. Aquel chico tan vivaz, tan bueno y cariñoso…estaba muerto. Miró el cuerpo dormido a su lado y lo único que pudo pensar es que daría cualquier cosa porque fuera Naruto y no Sasuke el que dormía junto a ella. Esa idea la dejó un momento sin respiración. Pero, ¿por qué? ¡Si ella siempre había estado enamorada de Sasuke!¡Si Naruto sólo era un amigo! Se dio cuenta de su error, de su grandísimo error. Ella había estado obsesionada con Sasuke durante años, pero durante todo ese tiempo Naruto había estado a su lado. Había sido él quien la había ayudado, a él a quien había recurrido cuando estaba triste, cuando ya no sabía qué hacer. Y aquel vivaz muchacho había sido, muchas veces, el único capaz de arrancarle una sonrisa y hacerle ver que valía la pena seguir adelante. Ella no amaba a Sasuke, amaba…amaba a Naruto. Y ahora estaba muerto. Recordó todas las veces en que él intentó que fueran algo más que amigos, y también el modo, a veces muy bestia, en que ella lo había rechazado. Recordó también los últimos tiempos, cuando ya él estaba saliendo con Hinata, el latigazo que sentía cuando los veía juntos. ¿Cómo había podido no darse cuenta?

Las imágenes de Naruto muerto la torturaban. Imaginaba sus preciosos ojos cerrados, vacíos, sin vida, y aquel cuerpo joven tendido en el suelo. Nunca, jamás volvería a verlo. La idea se le hizo tan insoportable que dio un respingo. Se levantó de la cama con los ojos azules del chico clavados en su mente, y sus labios, aquellos labios que ya jamás besaría, aquella voz que ya nunca más podría oír. Dos lágrimas silenciosas brotaron de sus ojos, pero no mitigaron el dolor que sentía. Naruto muerto, muerto.

La luz gris del amanecer se filtraba por la ventana. Aquella luz gris, sucia, y aquel silencio espeso que la oprimía…no podía soportarlo. Quiso gritar, emprenderla a puñetazos con todo y llorar hasta desgañitarse, pero permaneció inmóvil, notando cómo la amargura y la rabia se extendían por su cuerpo. Y supo que serían así todos los amaneceres de su vida. Se sentía atrapada, hundida en un pozo negro y sin fondo, encerrada en un cuerpo sano y con el alma hecha jirones, viviendo junto a un hombre incapaz de amar que se alimentaba del odio y la ira que había sentido desde niño.

Se miró al espejo y vio a una muchacha joven y bella, pero cuyos ojos estaban vacíos. Así es como se sentía, completamente vacía excepto por aquel dolor que la atenazaba y le impedía respirar. Observó su piel suave, su cuerpo desnudo, perfecto, sin un solo rasguño. ¿Cómo podía un cuerpo así albergar

No era justo. Se sentía destrozada por dentro y sin embargo todo a su alrededor parecía calmado y armonioso. Envidió a Hinata y Naruto y anheló la quietud de la muerte, la paz, el alivio de escapar a aquel dolor horrible.

Algo que estaba sobre la cómoda llamó su atención. Era su kunay, su puñal de empuñadura redonda. Lo tomó y se quedó mirándolo ensimismada.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, sobre el corazón, y notó sus seguros latidos y el calor de su piel. Se sentía viva, podía sentir la sangre deslizándose por sus venas a cada latido. Pero era un engaño. Su corazón estaba muerto, muerto…

-¡Muerto!

El grito de Sakura rasgó el aire al mismo tiempo que el kunay subía y bajaba para clavarse en su pecho, justo sobre su corazón.

Amanece en Konoha. En la mansión Uchiha, un poco alejada de las demás casas de la aldea, los primeros rayos de sol entran por la ventana entreabierta y destellan sobre los cabellos rosas de una chica que está tendida en el suelo. La muchacha tiene un cuchillo de empuñadura redonda hundido en el pecho, y un charco de sangre comienza a formarse a su alrededor. Junto a ella hay un chico, casi un hombre, de pelo negro, con el rostro oscurecido por una expresión amarga. El muchacho, despertado por el último grito de la bella pelirrosa, está arrodillado a su lado e intenta inútilmente frenar con sus manos la hemorragia. Finalmente se da por vencido, mira el pálido rostro de la chica y le acaricia la cara suavemente, con las yemas de los dedos, como si fuese lo más delicado del mundo.


End file.
